The Island of Lost Wizards
by Lindiel Eryn
Summary: StarwarsHP: In the War that founded the Republic, a Padawan leaves the Order of the Jedi, with unfortold results. Will she be counted as one of The Lost 20?
1. Sith hunt

Disclaimer: I own the characters. I own the plot. Lucas owns the universe. Rowlings owns the inspiration for the magic.  
  
A/N: This was originally chapter 2 of The Pendant. See, I have an idea for a story that's actually three stories. Chronologically, The Pendant comes first, but it doesn't connect into the story until the third, as of yet untitled story. I haven't decided yet whether to use the Pendant as a prologue to the sequel to The Island of Lost Wizards or keep it a separate vignette. Actually, The Pendant would be a good title to the next story, so maybe that's what will happen. But then again, people that have been reading since the beginning know it takes a while for me to make up my mind. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, READ ON!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Island of Lost Wizards  
  
Chapter 1 : Sith Hunt  
  
The sun was setting over the peaceful meadow. Daytime animals were trundling off to their nests and holes and burrows for a good night's sleep. Nocturnal animals were beginning to wake up, getting ready for a night of hunting or foraging, whatever they did. They had no idea their peace was about to be disturbed.  
  
A black tear appeared in midair above the meadow and a creature in a billowing black cloak came hurtling through, landing roughly on the ground that was a good ten feet below him. If it weren't for his head, you might have thought he was human. He had three horns, one above each temple, and one in the back of his head, just above the nape of his neck. The ones on his temples curved back and the one in the back of his head curved upwards so the three horns met above the crown if his head, creating a sort of triangular hat. He had beady yellow red-rimmed eyes and tarnished yellow pointed teeth, and his skin was deep blue. He held a small metal cylinder in his hands.  
  
Not even two seconds later, a 15 year old jumped out of wearing a brown cloak similar to the creature's black cloak. She also had a small metal cylinder in her hands, but hers had a sharp yellow light coming from one end. It was a lightsaber.  
  
The creature activated his lightsaber to meet the girl as she fell, but he was too slow, the girl cut his hands off on her way down to the ground. She landed in a roll, picking up her enemy's lightsaber that she had separated from his body and deactivating her own saber as she stood up.  
  
She stretched a hand out towards him and, summoning the force, held her thumb and forefinger out as if she was holding something between them, then raised her arm. Simultaneously to these movements, the creature was levitated so he no longer touched the ground.  
  
"Mid-air that time. Man, you must be really running scared." The girl was speaking nonchalantly to the creature who had a look on his face that was a cross between fear of what was about to happen and anger at being caught.  
  
"You know, you would think that the Sith would have figured out by now that I'm able to *follow* you guys through those wormholes you create to get away from me." From her tone of voice, you could tell she held the Sith in the highest contempt.  
  
"So, what's the count, Darth Tricon? Fifteen, or was it sixteen villages utterly destroyed on Endor for absolutely no reason whatsoever. And then there were those transporters that you causes to collide with that cargo ship from the Trade Federation. 500 lives lost and 100 million credits worth of merchandise utterly destroyed. And that was only in the last week."  
  
She noticed a garter snake crawling through the grass nearby and turned to it.  
  
"What do you think? Does he deserve to die?"  
  
The snake let out a hiss, as if it was answering the Jedi. She turned back to Darth Tricon.  
  
"The snake agrees. You deserve to die. But before I kill you, I want to make sure all your little Sith friends know that Del Myriad was the one that did you in."  
  
Del was wearing a pendant, a two inch diameter iron medallion on a long, finely wrought chain, and now she caused it to be lifted off her neck and the medallion pressed to the Sith's forehead, who she still had suspended about 6 inches off the ground. She then drew a polished straight stick from her utility belt.  
  
Any trace of anger left Tricon's face as it was completely filled with fear. He had heard the stories, seen the victims, but never thought it would happen to him, the most cunning Sith in the Galaxy.  
  
"You've heard of this, haven't you. It's my mother's wand. Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt"  
  
Del pointed the wand at the pendant force-pressed against Darth Tricon's forehead and said 'Embrasio'.  
  
The pendant glowed red hot and the pattern on it was seared onto the Sith's forehead. Tricon let out a yelp. He was expecting to feel burning pain, but all he felt was a slight warmth. Confusion filled his face. How was this possible, everyone they had found had ugly, blistering burns. Why didn't he feel it burning?  
  
Del held it there for a few seconds, to make sure it had truly branded the Sith before bringing the pendant back around her neck. Just before it settled, she pointed the wand at it once again and said 'Frigore'. The pendant immediately became cool to the touch, so it wouldn't burn into her like it had the Sith. "Told you it wouldn't hurt. I suppressed the pain receptor in your brain."  
  
The Sith spoke, for the first time the entire chase. "I don't believe you"  
  
"Here's what it would have felt like if I hadn't suppressed it." She made a slight eye movement, releasing the pain receptor for suppression.  
  
The Sith let out one short scream of agony, but was almost instantly silenced, as Del made a twisting motion with the thumb and forefinger of her outstretched arm. When she dropped her arm, the Sith crumpled to the ground, dead, his head lolling at an unnatural angle.  
  
Del turned her back on her latest quarry. She was late getting back to the checkpoint and she had to report the success of her mission. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on opening a wormhole to Coruscant. A black tear appeared in the air in front of her and she stepped in. Just before it closed, a blue-white light shot from it.  
  
The sun had just slipped over the horizon, and twilight was beginning to cover the meadow, peaceful once more. The only sign of a disturbance was the blue three-horned Sith lying dead in the middle of the meadow, the design of a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth like a tongue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
For those of you that first read this as Chapter 2 of The Pendant, you may have noticed that the end is slightly different. I received a review from Kell Shock that said that Del Myriad seemed close to going to the Dark Side, if she hadn't already. I re-read the chapter, and I realized she was right. I didn't want it to come across as if she hated the Sith, and that's what happened in the original. She kind of tortured Darth Tricon with the burning pendant. 


	2. Illusion?

Disclaimer: I own the characters. I own the plot. Rowlings owns the universe. Lucas owns the original idea for the force. Centaurs originated in Greek mythology, therefore they are public domain, but my Centaur's name comes from Tolkein's magnificent mind.  
  
According to the Oxford Dictionary, the mandrake is a poisonous plant with emetic (makes you vomit) and narcotic (makes you drowsy/sleep) properties, with a root thought to resemble human form and to shriek when plucked. Unless JK actually has a mandrake planted in her garden, or potted on her windowsill or something, she does not own the mandrake plant, only the magical properties she gives it in The Chamber of Secrets.  
  
The Island of Lost Wizards  
  
Chapter 2 : Illusion?  
  
The turquoise lagoon was mirror-still as the waves lapped gently on the white sand. The coconut palms were swaying gently in the breeze, multi- colored birds flying in and out from among them. Just above the high tide mark, the air began to shimmer as a blinding blue-white light tore through it, leaving a black scar standing vertically in the air. Out of the depths of the wormhole stepped Del Myriad,15 year old Sith hunter extraordinare, fresh from the kill. From the look on her face, you could tell this was not where she expected to show up. Still, the look of surprise and slight confusion was quickly replaced by understanding.  
  
"Another test, Master Kor-Ben? Very well. I know this is Coruscant, and I know this is another one of your illusions. Did I pass?"  
  
When the tropical scene did not fade to be replaced by the static cityscape of Coruscant, Del realized this wasn't going to be easy. Identifying the illusion wasn't enough to conquer it. She began to walk along the beach. It was easier to think while she was moving.  
  
She went over in her head everything her teacher and mentor, Jedi Master Kor-Ben Tai had taught her about overcoming illusions.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Remember, Del, an illusion is nothing but an imitation of reality*  
  
*No illusion is perfect, but some approach perfection.*  
  
*No matter how real an illusion seems, it is all a figment of your imagination, more often than not put there by someone else*  
  
*Just as a copy of a painting can be distinguished from the original by looking closely at the details, so can you distinguish illusion from reality*  
  
*Every illusion has a flaw, a contradiction of reality. Find it, and you will overcome the illusion.*  
  
*Some illusions are quite good, even better than the original, but none are perfect copies of that original.*  
  
*The better the illusion, the smaller the flaw*  
  
*Beware of being tricked into believing an illusion is reality, or you will be trapped inside that illusion forever*  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok, first things first, set out priorities."  
  
The 15 year old was a practical girl and she found categorizing problems made them easier to solve. Thinking aloud helped.  
  
"Number one: It's all in your head. Number two, find the flaw."  
  
Del had been wandering aimlessly during her musings, and without realizing it had walked right to the water's edge. She was jerked out of her musings by a small wave that came up and soaked her boots. She let out a frustrated yell, then for the first time, really looked at the water.  
  
"There is no way water could be that color for real."  
  
Here hopes went up, thinking she had found the flaw. The water was a shade of turquoise she had never seen before, and it did *not* look natural. She concentrated on the supposed flaw through which reality would be pulled, releasing her from the illusion.  
  
Del noted every detail that, to her, proved she was in an illusion. Contradiction number one, the water was mirror-still, but waves still lapped the shore, her wet boots being proof. Contradiction number two, the water was clear enough to see the white sandy bottom, but the landscape behind her was still clearly reflected on its surface, from the great cone- shaped mountain in the distance, to the palm trees swaying gently in the breeze mere steps away.  
  
She noticed one of the palm trees was swaying more forcefully than the others. Contradiction number three. Wait, maybe not. An enormous snake was crawling out of it, and Del was sure she heard it saying "Kill! Kill!". She readied herself for battle, watching the serpent's progression intently though the reflection. It may be just an illusion, more specifically part of an illusion, but people have been known to die when struck fatally within an illusion.  
  
The serpent was almost upon her. She was about to whirl around and face it when she saw it's eyes reflected in the water. Two great big yellow eyes. She knew no more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Del woke to the feeling of a cool cloth on her forehead. She sensed someone sitting beside her and struggled to open her eyes.  
  
"Lie still, little one. You have just woken from being petrified and are bound to have an awful headache."  
  
The voice was old and wise, yet still young and deep. She didn't recognize it, but he was right. She did have an awful headache. She groaned and, ignoring the order to lie still, tried to bring her hand to her head to massage her pounding temples, but her arm didn't respond. The effort must have been visible though, because the voice spoke once again.  
  
"Don't try to move just yet. The Mandrake juice hasn't yet had enough time to fully unpetrify you. Another minute or so and you should be able to move again."  
  
What was this? Petrified? Mandrake Juice? What in the Force was going on here? Del summoned the Force with all her might and opened her eyes. She was in a cavern of sorts, not a gloomy one, but one with a decent-sized mouth that let the sunlight in. She was lying on a bed of moss and leaves, her cloak spread on top of her. Beside the bed was the source of the voice, a creature she had never before seen. It had the body of a horse, but where the horse's head would have been, there was the naked torso of a silver- haired man.  
  
Being used to seeing strange creatures from her travels, she was not at all surprised at his physiology, but curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"What are you?" she barely managed to croak out, surprised at how dry her throat was.  
  
The creature, for his part, was surprised that she was moving her jaw, much less speaking. "The mandrake juice seems to act more quickly on you than most humans" he mused, before solemnly answering her question.  
  
"I am a Centaur. My name is Mallorn." He drew out a gourd and held it to Del's lips. "Here, drink this."  
  
Sensing no danger, she accepted the drink. Cool crystalline water seeped down her throat, soothing the dryness. There must have been something in the water, because her headache was immediately healed, allowing her to think clearly.  
  
She realized she must still be in the illusion, because she wasn't back on Coruscant. She stood up, planning on trying to overcome the illusion once more, but she was still weak from being unpetrified. The blood rushed from her head and she fainted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There you go, chapter two.  
  
Now to thank my reviewers.  
  
Kell Shock : Thank you for reviewing each of my chapters so far. Your comments have been really helpful. I do realize that Del sounds arrogant in the last chapter, but that plays in later in the story.  
  
Qtsweet2003 : She does have a complex personality. I only hope I manage to portray it the way I imagine it.  
  
x-silver-saffire-x : (from the Pendant, chapter 2) Del Myriad is 15. I hope it's a little more clear in this chapter.  
  
I love you all!! 


	3. Or not

Disclaimer: I own the characters. I own the plot. I own the Reldan star system. I own the Stellar-Rani quadrant. Lucas owns everything else in the Galaxy.  
  
The voice in the void is inspired by episode 114 of Adventures in Odyssey, Someone to Watch Over Me, original air date 2/9/91. The official Adventures in Odyssey web site is whitsend.org.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Island of Lost Wizards  
  
Chapter 3: Or not  
  
She was floating. No, not floating, just being there, surrounded by the nothingness of the Void. Everything was black, darkness was swirling around her. It wasn't entirely black though. The shades varied from dark grey to absolute black, with the occasional streak of yellow or red mixed into the swirling nothingness.  
  
A voice came out of the Void, calling to her.  
  
Del... Del... Come on Del... Come on...  
  
Half of her wanted to follow the voice, but the other half hesitated, not knowing where it wanted her to come on to.  
  
Suddenly, an entirely different voice spoke softly next to her ear.  
  
"Del! Wake up!"  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Master Kor-Ben."  
  
She was lying on her stainless steel grey bunk in the Jedi quarters on Coruscant. Relief flooded through her. "I vanquished it," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Welcome back, Del Myriad. Not too tired I hope?"  
  
Del stifled a yawn. "Nothing I won't get over, Master Kor-Ben Tai. I've had worse days."  
  
"Not too many, my young Padawan learner. Tracking down and slaying one of the most ruthless Sith left in the galaxy is one thing, but surviving your wormhole home getting hit by a supernova blast, well let's just say you're lucky to be alive, and even more lucky we found you.  
  
Del started at this, sitting straight up in her bunk.  
  
"Wait, supernova? What about the illusion you created?"  
  
"What illusion?"  
  
"The one with the palm trees and the white sand and the turquoise water." Del was starting to get confused.  
  
"That wasn't an illusion."  
  
Now she was downright worried. "Master Kor-Ben, I know for a fact that no planet in this galaxy has water that colour."  
  
"The planet we found you on isn't in this galaxy. Apparently they do have water that colour there."  
  
Nothing made sense anymore. "What do you mean, not in this galaxy? My wormholes never go that far off track. And what do supernovas have to do with it? How could I have possibly ended up on a planet I wasn't aiming for?"  
  
Kor-Ben chuckled and raised his hand slightly to stem the stream of questions Del was spouting out.  
  
"You do have a particular talent when it comes to wormholes. But the deviation wasn't your fault."  
  
Del still had questions in her eyes, so Kor-Ben decided to start off at the beginning.  
  
"You caught up with Darth Tri-Con on Reldan 57, right?"  
  
"It might have been 57. He had been jumping all over the Reldan star system after Endor."  
  
"Talking about Endor, you were due to check in then, what happened?" It was slightly off subject, but a question he needed answered.  
  
Sensing a lecture coming on, Del tried to explain herself. "I was getting so close to catching him. I wanted to have good news to report."  
  
"Del Myriad, you are still a Padawan. I know you feel you are able to act independently and for the most part, you are, but part of the mandate of this assignment was to check in with your superiors at predetermined intervals to inform them of your progress, should you get separated from your master. Good news or not, you did not follow orders." Kor-Ben spoke sternly, but only to hide the worry he had felt at the week without word from his Padawan.  
  
Del hung her head. "It won't happen again, master."  
  
"It better not."  
  
Kor-Ben still spoke sternly, but he cracked a smile, relieving his Padawan of the weight of his disappointment.  
  
Del sat up a little straighter. "Tell me about the supernovas and me ending up in another galaxy. I find it a little hard to process."  
  
Kor-Ben resumed his story. "Well, since you were late checking in, we sent out word asking if any Jedi in the vicinity had spotted you, and one of them happened to see you follow Darth Tri-Con though one of his wormholes. Fortunately, she also has a talent for wormholes and was able to trace those created by the Sith to Reldan 57, where she found his body."  
  
He paused, then when onto another side note. "You know, it was strange. We joined the Jedi on Reldan 57 soon after she found the body. I noticed he had the design of a skull with a snake for a tongue branded on his forehead. It looked exactly like that pendant you have."  
  
Del was guiltily silent.  
  
"You used the pendant to brand him, didn't you? I thought we had cleared this up. Even though they are Sith, there is no need to sink to their level and torture them."  
  
Del snapped to her own defence. "I suppressed the pain receptors in his brain. He didn't feel a thing, so he wasn't tortured. Besides, it only takes 5 seconds."  
  
"The Jedi should not feel the need to identify those who die by their hand just so others know they killed them." Kor-Ben spoke in a lecturing tone, as if he had said this several times before. Del rolled her eyes, as if she had heard this several times before and had no intention of listening.  
  
"You haven't said anything about the supernovas yet."  
  
The branding subject was obviously one that had come up before, and it was obviously one that Del wanted to avoid. Kor-Ben gave her a Look, but still picked up his story where he had left off."  
  
"The Jedi that tracked you to Reldan 57 was able to detect the trace of a wormhole opening, and I was able to confirm it had your signature. She did a preliminary trace on it that revealed its destination was Coruscant. We knew you hadn't shown up though, so we had her do a more thorough trace, following the wormhole's trajectory. It happened to go through sector 23 of the Stellar-Rani quadrant, you know, where there are those clusters of white dwarf stars. Anyway, it appears that a cluster of five white dwarfs through which your wormhole went decided to go supernova at the exact moment you reached them, all five of them, almost simultaneously. The blast was powerful enough to send your wormhole off course."  
  
Up until then, Del had been listening and nodding at the appropriate times, but this last statement threw her.  
  
"That's impossible! Wormholes are subspace. Supernovas don't affect subspace."  
  
"Supernovas don't *usually* affect subspace." The Master corrected the Padawan. "In this case, it appears they did, knocking your wormhole onto a planet in another galaxy. Fortunately, we were able to lock on to your signature and re-open your wormhole so we could get you home."  
  
Kor-Ben had just finished the story, when there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal a messenger.  
  
"The Jedi council wishes to speak with you and your Padawan, Master Kor-Ben Tai."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The council chambers were in a circular room atop one of the five towers that crowned the Jedi temple. Large windows covered the walls, allowing a sweeping view of the city below. In the terra-cotta coloured floor was set a simple circular mosaic of sand-yellow with brown leaf motifs. The council of twelve was seated around the mosaic, their backs to the windows. The doors into the chambers were set off to one side, in the only flat wall in the room.  
  
The doors opened to reveal the messenger, followed by Jedi Master Kor-Ben Tai and his Padawan, Del Myriad.  
  
"Ah! Master Kor-Ben! How nice of you to join us." A humanoid Jedi seated fourth from the door spoke.  
  
Kor-Ben bowed slightly. "The council sent for us?"  
  
"Indeed we did." The first Jedi to speak then nodded to the council member seated to his right, the third from the door, to indicate he was finished speaking.  
  
The creature was of questionable gender, but the air of authority that emanated from him/her/it gave no doubt this was the head of the council.  
  
"As you may have heard, approximately on third of the Sith confirmed dead over the past few months have had the design of a skull with a snake for a tongue branded on their foreheads. The ones found more than 2 months ago bore expressions of extreme agony, making us believe they died in great pain. Those found more recently bear expressions more closely resembling fear. We have been taking a closer look at these deaths and have found something quite interesting."  
  
The head of the council nodded to the second in command, the Jedi that had spoken first. He turned and looked Kor-Ben directly in the eyes.  
  
"Every place where a branded Sith was found had been recently visited by you or your Padawan."  
  
Kor-Ben gave Del a Look. Del looked partially defiant, partially guilty and partially aloof.  
  
"The last one was found just a few feet away from where Del Myriad's deviated wormhole originated from, on the 57th planet of the Reldan system. The council would like to know if you can tell us anything about this Sith branding."  
  
The entire duration of the speech, Kor-Ben kept glancing at his Padawan with increasingly narrowed eyes. He turned to the council.  
  
"I believe my Padawan had some explaining to do."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dun Dun Dun..  
  
I know I'm mean. But this chapter is longer than I originally intended. The whole scene in with the Council was supposed to be at the beginning of chapter 4, which was going to include Del's explanation and everything, but I had hit a writer's block when it came to the explanation, so I decided to stick what I had on the end of chapter 3. Besides, I want to get her back to the Island as soon as possible so this story truly becomes the Star Wars/HP crossover it's advertised as.  
  
Oh, and if you want to get a mental image of the Jedi council chambers, go watch Episode 2. I decided to put the head of the council 3rd from the door and the 2nd in command 4th from the door, because if I remember correctly, Yoda was seated 3rd from the door and Mace Windu was seated 4th from the door in the Council scene in Episode 2.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, all 2 of you. I hope there's more of you next time (hint hint).  
  
Mockingbird fly away: I'm glad you're not confused anymore. I like leaving out certain necessary details that come in later chapters and make you go 'Ohhh! That's what that meant!'  
  
Kell Shock: Well, you had the part about it not being an illusion right, but the back home part, it depends on where you consider her home, be it Jedi or HP 


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own Del, Kor-Ben and The Man, but not his last name. Lucas owns that, as well as the planets Coruscant and Corellia, the Sith (which he can keep) and the Order of the Jedi. I also own the Centennial Eagle, but owe the inspiration for the name to George Almighty.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Island of Lost Wizards  
  
Chapter 4 : Leaving  
  
Del Myriad stormed into her quarters. She slammed open her trunk and took out a tan rucksack, tossing her spare cloak and tunic in the bottom. She tore the blankets off her bunk and stuffed them in after. She threw her spare boots, followed by her spare utility belt on top of the blankets in the rapidly filling rucksack. She was trying to stuff her lightsaber repair kit down the side of the bag when Kor-Ben stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Del! What are you doing!"  
  
"What does it look like?" she replied angrily.  
  
The appearance before the Jedi Council hadn't gone too well and Kor-Ben knew his Padawan had felt slighted and unjustly reprimanded, but he hadn't expected Del's reaction to be this extreme.  
  
"You must learn to control your anger, my young Padawan learner. Anger leads to hate and hate-"  
  
Del interrupted : "-is the way of the dark side I *know*! I'm sick of all these quaint little phrases you spew out at every turn! I'm sick of being told my style of fighting the Sith is unbecoming to a Jedi, even though it's at *least* ten times more effective than the way they, you, tell me to fight. I'm sick of the Sith, I'm sick of what they do, and I'm sick of the Council shackling me when I want to fight back! If they won't let me fight my way, then I'll fight on my own!"  
  
She tried to storm out of the room, but Kor-Ben was blocking the doorway.  
  
"I can't let you."  
  
"And why not!"  
  
"The way you are now, you are open to being seduced by the Dark Side. I can't, won't, stand by and see you become an enemy"  
  
"That's not going to happen! The Sith hate me more than anyone else. They'd rather kill me than bring me to the Dark Side."  
  
"If you leave the Order, they *will* hear about it. No matter where you go in the Galaxy, they will find you and instead of seeing you as an enemy, they will see you as a potential ally and they *will* seduce you."  
  
"I'd kill them before that happens"  
  
"Don't be so sure. The Sith can be very cunning"  
  
"Then I'll leave the Galaxy." Del muttered. Even though she was mad at the council for their reprimand, she knew deep down inside that she deserved it, but her pride would never allow her to admit it. Besides, Kor-Ben had been like a father to her, and she never really liked arguing with him, even though that's all they seemed to be doing lately.  
  
"What was that?" Kor-Ben wasn't sure he had heard properly.  
  
"Look, I've made my decision. I'm leaving the Order. If the only reason you won't let me leave is because you think the Sith'll turn me, then I'll go somewhere they won't find me."  
  
"What about fighting the Sith on your own?" Kor-Ben pointed out. Del was beginning to contradict herself, which meant she was starting to grasp at straws to justify her leaving, and he had no intention of letting that happen.  
  
" The Council seems to think that the rest of the Jedi can handle the Sith on their own. They just as good as said that they don't need the help of a mere Padawan." Del said bitterly, struggling to close her rucksack which had come open when she had first tried to get past Kor-Ben.  
  
"Is that what this is about? You don't feel needed, so you're leaving? That's preposterous! You're being very selfish. You know as well as I do that the only thing the Council reproaches you of is the branding of the Sith you've killed."  
  
Del hmphed as she finally got the bag closed. She sighed in frustration when she noticed that a small velvet bag had fallen out of her sack. It had a long drawstring , so she slung it around her neck rather than re-open her sack, and the weight of the key inside it caused it to settle next to her pendant. She hefted the rucksack over her shoulder and tried once more to push past her mentor, who was still blocking the doorway.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Kor-Ben tried to grab her to keep her from leaving, but this time Del was ready for him. She force-pushed him through the doorway, slamming him against the opposite wall, then sprinted down the hall. Kor-Ben was a bit dazed, but he still had enough presence of mind to use the force to tear a light fixture from the wall and send it flying after her. It would get to her faster that he would be able to physically, and maybe it would knock some senses into her. She managed to duck it though, and it went crashing through the window at the end of the hall. Seeing her means of escape, Del dove through the shattered window after it.  
  
Kor-Ben ran to the gaping hole, ready to catch his Padawan with the Force. After all, he didn't want her to die squashed like a fly on a windshield, he only wanted her to admit she was wrong, to show a little humility for once and most importantly of all, remain a part of the Order of the Jedi. Looking out he saw not the brown fluttering robes of his Padawan falling, but a black tear in the air closing about a quarter of a mile down. She had opened a wormhole and fallen through it.  
  
He shook his head in amazement. Opening a worm hole while plummeting through the air is quite a feat. Well, he supposed he'd better go find a wormhole tracker, to see where she had jumped to.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In a spaceport on the other side of the city-planet, a sandy-blonde haired man was on top of his Corellian freighter, and was verbally abusing the space ship's starboard thruster, which had decided to break down at the most inopportune moment. He stopped short when a black tear appeared in the air a few feet above his ship, that by the way looked like it was built out of junkyard scraps. Del fell through the tear, her robes billowing behind her. Picking herself up and dusting herself off, she turned to the man that was staring gape-mouthed at her.  
  
"So, how fast does this piece of junk go?"  
  
The man immediately snapped his mouth shut into a scowl before coming to the defence of his ship.  
  
"Piece of junk! PIECE OF JUNK! For your information, the Centennial Eagle is the fastest ship in the Galaxy. Piece of junk, indeed!"  
  
"In my experience ships that look like they were pieced together from the junkyards of Corellia are the fastest and most efficient ones out there. Their pilots also tend to be the kind that take the money and don't ask questions. Have I been mistaken?"  
  
The man had been muttering something about a piece of junk and I'll show her a piece of junk, but at the mention of money, she had his complete attention.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"A pilot that's not scared of the Jedi that'll get me off the planet within the hour"  
  
Giving Del a second look, the man decided that there was no way a mere girl would have the kind of money he needed to replace his broken thruster.  
  
"Sorry, kid, can't help you. My thruster's out of whack and I can't fly without it."  
  
Del walked over to the thruster and stretched out her hand towards it, probing it with the force.  
  
"Did you fly through an asteroid belt recently?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
A small cloud of asteroid dust and pebbles burst out of the thruster.  
  
"There's why your thuster's out of whack."  
  
She probed it once more before declaring that the thruster was now in whack.  
  
"If you had had that repaired the conventional way, it would have cost you about 10 000 credits. How fast can you get me to the Stellar Rani quadrant?"  
  
"If my thruster was working, 10, maybe 12 standard hours. It's what, 5 parsecs away?"  
  
Del nodded her thanks and, picking up her rucksack, jumped off the top of the ship onto the boarding ramp. She called out over her shoulder "I just fixed it" before entering the ship.  
  
The man took the ladder down and ran after her, demanding that she get off his ship. He tripped over her rucksack that she had dropped in the middle of the corridor, by the doorway into the living quarters. This girl was beyond understanding.  
  
He finally caught up to her in the cockpit, where she was strapped into the co-pilot's seat.  
  
"What do you think you're doing barging onto my ship like you own it!"  
  
Del ignored him and continued flipping the numerous switches on the control panels in front of her. The man's eyes widened as he realised she was programming the navigator and initiating the launch sequence.  
  
"Don't touch! She's a very cantankerous ship!"  
  
He was like a little boy who didn't want to share his toys. Del deadpanned him: "Strap yourself in."  
  
"What! I will not let you hijack my ship!"  
  
"You are carrying a cargo of contraband weapons. The authorities will be here any minute. Strap yourself in." She spoke like a parent ordering a child, even though the man was easily twice her age.  
  
He looked at her, stunned. How could she possibly know that? Anyway, her words were enough to shock him into obeying. The man strapped himself into the pilots seat, momentarily forgetting that his ship couldn't fly.  
  
"They say Corellian pilots are among the best in the galaxy?"  
  
"Among the best? We *are* the best!"  
  
"Let's see if that's the truth speaking, or if it's just your ego."  
  
Del reached over and flipped the ignition switch.  
  
"Wait! I told you she won't fly because of the thrus-"  
  
The engine revved to life and the Centennial Eagle began to take off  
  
"-ter..."  
  
The man stared a Del in amazement. Who was this girl?  
  
"I told you I fixed it." She said smugly.  
  
Just then a terse voice crackled over the radio.  
  
"Corellian freighter, please land immediately. You have not been authorised for takeoff."  
  
"And there's the authorities."  
  
Del grabbed her piloting yolk and pointed the Eagle to the sky.  
  
"Corellian freighter, land immediately or you will be fired upon."  
  
The man looked slightly alarmed, but you got the sense that he had had run- ins with the authorities before, and had no intention of getting caught.  
  
"You can't let your baby get shot up now, can you?"  
  
He shook his head and took his piloting yolk.  
  
"So show me Corellian pilots live up to their reputation."  
  
She began unstrapping herself.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The gun turret. Get us out of here, Rambo."  
  
"It's Solo, Nash Solo"  
  
"Del Myriad."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I just LOVE making up people's ancestors! Oh and by the way I have a sick mind. His *thruster* was out of *whack*, the *cock*pit ... heh heh heh ... Lind! get your mind out of the gutter!  
  
Sorry this took so long. I really wanted to get Del onto the island of lost wizards this chapter, but my muses weren't co-operating, so I gave up and just posted the damn thing the way it was. Hopefully, she'll get there in the next chapter *glares at the muses*.  
  
Now to respond to my reviewers, whose number has doubled since the last chapter, meaning four.  
  
ThePrejudiceSpaniard : Thanks for thinking my story is "wicked awesome"  
  
Kell Shock: Now you see where all that arrogance got her  
  
K: Sure, I'll pass the message on. "If more people don't review, K will bite your head off'  
  
Mockinbirdflyaway: She does it, just...because. *Draco smirk* And no it didn't come up in her explanation, well maybe it did, I just didn't want to write it. It's taking me longer than I expected to get her to the actual Island of Lost Wizards.  
  
Thank you all!!!  
  
Next chapter: Back to the Island, if my muses cooperate. 


	5. Getting away

Disclaimer: I own the characters. I own the plot. Lucas owns the universe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Island of Lost Wizards  
  
Chapter 5 : Getting away  
  
Nash Solo didn't get the chance to argue. The girl, who couldn't have been more than half his age, was already gone. He was slightly taken aback, but who wouldn't be if someone literally dropped out of thin air in front of you and began ordering you around.  
  
The gun turret sprang to life, turning a Coruscant Planetary Security Cruiser into a spectacular fireball.  
  
"Anyway, she can shoot." Solo grudgingly admitted.  
  
The remaining CPS cruisers opened fire and Solo's survival instincts kicked in. Dodge left, dodge right, weave over and under enemy fire, but always with your nose to the sky, heading for open space. The cruisers were fast, but the Eagle was faster and she soon outdistanced them. As soon as the ship reached open space, Solo engaged the hyperdrive and switched on the autopilot. He met Del coming down from the gun turret.  
  
"So, Myriad, was it? Are you going to tell me what this is about?"  
  
Del ignored him and headed down the corridor, retracing the first steps she had made on the Centennial Eagle.  
  
"Answer me! You've commandeered my ship and would appreciated if you told me why."  
  
Del paused to give him a baleful look, then reached out with the force to summon her rucksack, which had become lodged between two pipes that rose vertically against the corridor wall, probably thrown there by Solo's evasive maneuvers in their flight from Coruscant. Del swung the rucksack over her shoulders and turned into the living quarters. Solo followed her in.  
  
"You're one of those Jedi, aren't you? This has something to do with that Republic thing they're trying to found, right?"  
  
Solo's demeanor had changed somewhat with Del's last action. Though he was still miffed about his ship being commandeered, the was an element of awe added, then suddenly fear and nervousness.  
  
"Listen, umm. Those weapons that I'm smuggling, their for some, ah, bounty hunters, yeah, that's right, bounty hunters. They're not for the Sith-run resistance." Del had reached a counter that was set in the wall opposite the door. She dumped the contents of her rucksack out onto it.  
  
"So you *are* smuggling contraband weapons."  
  
She began checking over her things, seeing if anything had been damaged in their flight from Coruscant. Solo, on the other hand, was getting confused.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Back there, in the cockpit? Well, that was a wild guess. I had heard that some Corellians were smuggling weapons, so I took the chance that you were one of them."  
  
Satisfied that nothing was broken, she began re-packing, starting with the blankets.  
  
"Can you help me with these?" Del had her arms full with a wad of blankets.  
  
"If you tell me what you've gotten me into."  
  
Del nodded, so he began helping her straighten the blankets out, spreading them on the floor, thickest on the bottom, thinnest on the top.  
  
"I need to go somewhere where neither the Sith nor the Jedi can find me. The only place I can think of is in the Stellar-Rani quadrant."  
  
"But aren't you a Jedi?"  
  
"Padawan, at least until a few minutes ago. I've left the Order."  
  
Edges to middle, edges to middle, roll.  
  
"Well that explains why the Jedi are after you. I thought they never let anyone leave the Order. But what would the Sith want with a Padawan?"  
  
"According to my *former* master, they would want to recruit me. Personally, I don't buy that. After what I've done, they'd rather kill me."  
  
Solo was about to ask why the Sith would want to kill her, but then he noticed the pendant that had slipped out from under her tunic and was now hanging freely from her neck.  
  
"Oh my God! You're *that* Del Myriad!"  
  
"So, you've heard of me."  
  
Del was tying the now neatly rolled blankets with the spare utility belt.  
  
"Yeah, well, I over heard two of the Sith talking about how your killing Darth Tricon was a major setback and how they had to find a way to take you out."  
  
Solo abruptly stopped talking, a look of horror coming over his face. He had said too much.  
  
"And how, may I ask, did you come to overhear a conversation between two Sith?" Del asked slyly as she put the blanket roll back in the rucksack.  
  
He hesitated to answer, then let it all out in a rush. "I... was... deliveringacargoofweaponstotheresistance."  
  
"I didn't hear you" she said in a sing song voice while folding her spare cloak and tunic.  
  
"I was delivering a cargo of weapons to the resistance." He repeated with his head hung like a schoolboy in trouble, which was kind of strange, seeing that he was the adult in the situation.  
  
Solo raised his eyes apprehensively, not sure how Del would react to the news. After all, according to the Sith, she was a bloodthirsty killer, but he had also hears stories about how she had saved entire villages from being destroyed by the Sith. The look on Del's face was unreadable, so he launched into a plea to cover his back.  
  
"Listen, I won't complete the transaction if you don't want me to. I'll even dump the weapons, just don't hurt me!"  
  
Del had been trying very hard to keep a straight face ever since Solo had figured out who she was, but seeing a grown man cowering in fear before her was too much. She burst out laughing, letting the rucksack that she had just finished putting the now folded cloak and tunic into, along with her spare boots, slip to the floor.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to pilot." Solo looked relieved. "And judging from what you just said, those weapons aren't for bounty hunters. I'd wager they're for really for the Sith-run resistance."  
  
Del had said this in a playful, but neutral tone. Solo, on the other hand, was quickly learning that it was impossible to predict how she would react in a given situation, so he just nodded in reply.  
  
"Were you serious about not completing the transaction? You know this means you'll be on the Sith's hit list."  
  
"It's long enough as it is. What's another name going to change?" He said, feigning indifference.  
  
Del nodded her agreement, then continued: "Listen, don't dump them. Go to Corellia and give the weapons to the Republicans there. The Sith are planning an attack on the planet, and it will be a battle the Republicans cannot lose."  
  
"How do you know where the Sith are going to strike?"  
  
"I'm a Sith hunter, or at least I was. It's my business to know what they're up to. Corellia, and the whole Corellian sector will be much better off as a member of the Republic, and that won't happen if the Sith win."  
  
The man and the girl lapsed into silence. Solo leaned back in one of the lounge chairs and nodded off to sleep. Del put the last of her things into her rucksack, then quietly went and sat at the table, where she began to write a note.  
  
~* Meanwhile, back on Coruscant *~  
  
Kor-Ben Tai was in an open topped cruiser a quarter of a mile down from a shattered window in the south-wet face of the Jedi temple. With him was the Jedi that had traced Del to Reldan 57. Kor-Ben was watching anxiously as the female Jedi concentrated on the surrounding air molecules.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. "There!"  
  
She closed them again and then reached out with the force and her hands and began parting the air. A black horizontal tear appeared in the air below them, at exactly the same place Del had opened a wormhole a few hours earlier.  
  
Kor-Ben eased the cruiser down through the wormhole. They came into a space port covered with the wreckage of several CPS cruisers. Medics were bustling to and fro, trying to save as many pilots as they could. They weren't succeeding.  
  
"What happened?" Kor-Ben asked no one in particular. A passing medic answered.  
  
"A Corellian freighter took off without authorization, the when the port authorities told him to land or be fired upon, he opened fire."  
  
"I take it he got away." The female Jedi said. The medic nodded wearily, the turned to get back to work.  
  
"One last thing." Kor-Ben called out after him. "Where was this freighter docked?"  
  
"Right where you are."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Outside the port, Kor-Ben opened his communicator, and a holographic figure of the Jedi Council's second in command appeared. Kor-Ben gave his report.  
  
"My Padawan's wormhole led to a spaceport on the other side of the planed. I believe she is on her way to Corellia."  
  
"You think she plans on continuing her fight against the Sith on her own?  
  
"That is one thing she said in her outburst before she left."  
  
"Very well. I will alert our contingent on Corellia to keep an eye out for her. Do you know what kind of ship she is on?"  
  
"A Corellian freighter called The Centennial Eagle."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry this took so long. I've had this chapter hand written since the beginning of September, but it was just a matter of stapling my butt to the computer chair and resisting the temptation to read the 15 some-odd stories I'm following on ff.net. (Amulet of time series, Elemental Genesis, Fresca files, Only Time, Elven Dreams and Misadventures and sequel, Blood magic and sequel, HiBobs's latest Malcolm in the middle/HP crossover, and a bunch of others that I won't go check their titles otherwise I'll end up reading them)  
  
I got 5 reviews this time! But one of them isn't about the story  
  
To the reviewer that didn't leave her name that got to my story from a review on Lessa3: I hope you do eventually read my story. Thanks for telling me about the other Artemis Fowl books. It was the first one that I read, and I was checking on the net the other day and I found out what you told me in your review.  
  
Dara Maeko: Um... is a month soon? Are you sure? Oh, ok, I guess it isn't. Thanks for bouncing though.  
  
GeneticallyElvenGriffendor: Man, your name's long. Can I call you GEG? Anyway, thanx for thinking my story's unique. You're right, I haven't seen any Star wars/HP crossovers either. If anyone reads this and has seen another one, review and tell me. I'd like to read it.  
  
ThePrejudiceSpaniard: Thanks for thinking my story's great. I hope you didn't really piss your pants though. Maybe you should avoid drinking liquids before reading my story.  
  
Kell Shock: Yes, she's joined up with Han Solo's ancestor. As for the rest, er... maybe. You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Mockingbirdflyaway: Yeah, muses can be frustrating. They're telling me to put this story in the Star Wars section, because she's not getting to the Island for a long while. They say I have to tie up Corellia before I do that. 


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ.  
  
Ok, I've come to realise that I have completely deviated from my original plan, and the title is no longer relevant. I won't be posting any new chapters here, but the first 6 chapters of my new story, Del Myriad, Episode I: The Sith Wars, will be pretty much the same as what I've posted so far here, combining The Pendant and The Island of Lost Wizards. When I finish Episode I, and I project about 10 chapters, I will start on Episode II, which will be the story of Del Myriad on The Island of Lost Wizards where she learns about magic. I'll leave this up until then, but when I get to Episode II, I will be taking this story down off the net. 


End file.
